


Everything We Never Had And Always Wanted

by Darynidia



Series: Rewriting the Finale [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (Castiel is an angel though and can't get STDs so it doesn't matter), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, First Time, Fix-It of Sorts, Happy Ending, M/M, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darynidia/pseuds/Darynidia
Summary: After Chuck is defeated and Jack has left to fix heaven, everyone has to figure out what comes next.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: Rewriting the Finale [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078754
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Everything We Never Had And Always Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year everyone!
> 
> First of all, you guys have blown me away with your interest in the first two parts of this story. If you haven't read them, go check them out right now and come back here afterwards :)  
> This is the conclusion to my finale rewrite (for now - the good part about happy endings is you can always return if you want). This has been the first time I wrote and published any fan fiction, so my anxiety has been high. What I have learned since the finale aired is that we all have a voice. The one inside my head has been screeming at me constantly to make this story my own, change everything for the better and maybe heal a little in the process. I now feel that I did.  
> I will not stop writing, maybe there will be different stories I post, or maybe I'll keep them for myself. But no matter what, I know I was able to accomplish this and it makes me proud.
> 
> Now, about this final part: If you read the tags (or even if you didn't), you probably already know what's coming. Remember, this is my very first time writing smut, so be very gentle with me in the comments, please.
> 
> Last but not least, the biggest thank you ever goes to the amazing [Rita](https://twitter.com/TheLadyStarfyre), who beta read this fic for me (and taught me a thing or two about the English language in the process). You are my hero!
> 
> Here we go!

After Jack had successfully defeated Chuck, restored life on earth and decided to fix heaven next, it became quiet in the bunker again. Sam left to see Eileen, who wasn’t able to contact him without her phone and Dean, in his happy state decided to let him take the Impala. He wasn’t planning on going anywhere.

For the first time in his life he was certain of his own free will and he chose to stay in the bunker. He and Cas had taken on the task of calling every hunter they knew to inform them they would have to look for a new job. Jack, whilst restoring humans and animals to their state before Chuck’s apocalypse, had had enough foresight to send monsters directly to purgatory.

Dean and Castiel spent every free minute they had making out like hormonal teenagers. Sometimes, if a call took too long, the other one would simply take away the phone, fake a connection issue, and hang up. They would then end up on the couch or pressed up against the nearest vertical surface kissing each other until they were both gasping for air. Life was good.

Sam and Eileen came back to the bunker a week after the big fight. Dean gave them both a tight hug and was genuinely happy for them when he saw how close they had become. Although he was pretty sure Sam knew what was going on, he was still insecure about showing his affection for Cas so openly. 

“So, what are your plans now?” Dean asked during dinner. “We’re not sure yet,” Sam answered. “There was a time when all I wanted was to give up hunting, go to school, have a normal life, but none of us ever really had the option.” Eileen added: “I grew up hunting, just like you. I’m not sure I know how to be normal.” “What about you, Cas?” Sam passed the question on, “Are you going to go back to heaven now that Jack is in charge?”

It wasn’t that Dean hadn’t thought about this himself but hearing it so openly from Sam made him fear the worst. He looked at the angel and found him staring right back. “I don’t know. We haven’t talked about it,” he answered hesitatingly. “Most angels up there are the ones Jack created. He could probably use the help from someone older. But I’ll stay as long as Dean needs me here.”

He smiled at Dean, who suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to kiss him. God, he loved him so much. His view dropped down to Castiel’s lips and he unconsciously wet his own. Remembering his brother and Eileen at the last second, he just reached for his thigh under the table and squeezed lightly. “In that case, you’ll have to stay until the day I die.” _Shit._ Did he say that out loud? Judging from the stare his brother gave him, he probably did.

Trying to hide the blush that most certainly graced his face he jumped to his feet and murmured: “Does anyone want pie? I’ll get some pie.” He turned away from the table almost stumbling over his own feet trying to get to the fridge but not before seeing Sam, who could barely keep a straight face, signing to Eileen what he had heard.

Ignoring his brother for the remainder of the evening, Dean focused on talking to Eileen and Cas. After he had finished his pie and everyone had maybe a drink or two too much, they decided to end their little reunion and head to bed. Eileen sleeping in Sam’s room was a no brainer, Dean slept alone on his memory foam mattress and Cas – who knew what the angel was up to at night.

These days it was harder for Dean to get the sleep he needed. At first he hadn’t been sure why, since he had plenty of time to get more than the four hours he used to get now that the Winchesters didn’t have to carry the weight of the world on their shoulders. His mattress didn’t feel as welcoming as it used to. He would never admit it but in the back of his mind he had the growing suspicion that he felt lonely. Bringing random women to his motel room was fun when he was in his twenties, but for years all he truly wanted was a real connection.

And now there was Cas. He was everything he ever wanted and everything he never deserved. They loved each other unconditionally and Dean was happy to have him. Still, when he was lying awake at night, alone in the dark like now, he wondered: Was this how it was going to be forever? Spending the day together, behaving like teenagers and kissing each other senseless, only to say good night at the door?

Dean must have been drunker than he thought because that night he felt a little more brave, or maybe just more reckless, and got out of bed again at three in the morning. He put on his dead guy robe and made his way towards the library.

As he had hoped there was still a light shining on one of the tables. A few books lay open next to Castiel’s phone, but nobody was there. Dean’s gaze drifted over the shelves on the walls expecting Cas to be there. No luck. Maybe he had been hungry? Usually the angel didn’t need food like humans did, but he seemed to have found some kind of appreciation for it in the last few years. Dean checked the kitchen, the war room and even went down to the garage, but Cas was nowhere to be found.

His disappointment turning into fear, the hunter sent a quick prayer: “Cas, are you alright? I’ve been looking for you but couldn’t find you. It’s okay if you don’t want to stay, but I would never forgive myself if something happened to you! Actually it’s not okay, because I miss you and I love you and I want you here, but I would never ask you to stay if you truly wanted to leave. Please just tell me you’re okay.” In the end he could feel himself barely holding on to the single tear threatening to spill from his right eye.

Dean was back in his room getting dressed before he realized what he was doing. He wrote a note for Sam in case he wasn’t back before morning and put on his boots and jacket.

Stepping out of the bunker into the cold night when he had been in his warm bed just fifteen minutes earlier wasn’t pleasant, but after the life he’d led if cold weather was the worst thing happening to him now there really was no reason to complain. He pulled his jacket closer as he took a look around.

“Cas,” he called out, “are you out here?” For a moment there was nothing but the distant rustling sound of leaves. Then, “Dean? What are you doing out here?” He turned around as fast as he could and when he saw the angel standing not more than thirty feet away between the trees, he didn’t think at all before running straight towards him. Cas opened his arms and caught him in a tight embrace.

“Are you okay? Is something wrong?” Cas sounded concerned and leaned back enough to touch Dean’s head, furrowing his own brow as he did, “Are you hurt?” “No, I’m good Cas. Everything is good,” Dean assured him. “I was being an idiot. I love you.” That made the angel smile. “I love you too, Dean. But I have to disagree. You’re not an idiot. You might lack a classical human college education, but your intelligence is not lower than other people.”

Dean burrowed his head in Castiel’s shoulder to hide his embarrassment. “I was afraid you had left without saying good bye,” he murmured. “And then I thought that you wouldn’t do that without reason and I was scared. What if something had happened to you? I can’t lose you again! I won’t.” “I’m here, and I’m okay. Come on, let’s get you inside. You’re freezing,” Cas nudged him towards the entrance to the bunker.

Dean dropped a few small kisses onto his angel’s neck, but before he could turn around to move away, two strong but gentle hands grabbed his face. Cas kissed him slowly and deeply without holding back. Dean granted access to his mouth and hummed at the sensation. His hands reached into the trenchcoat, under the suit jacket and held on to the firm muscle beneath, barely covered by the white dress shirt. He could feel Castiel’s leg slotting between his own, their bodies lining up perfectly. “Inside,” he managed to whisper between catching his breath and the angel’s tongue again.

They stumbled down the bunker stairs and towards Dean’s room, all while kissing and pressing each other against the closest walls so much that it took them a good ten minutes to get there. “Dean? What the hell?” they suddenly heard from the end of the hallway. Sam stood there, gun in his hand, hair falling into his face and looking as if he was about to murder someone.

Cas tried to put some space between them, clearly trying to keep up the charade like Dean had the entire time since they brought him back but now Dean was having none of it. Pulling Cas back into his side, he threw a cocky smile at his brother. “Heya Sammy, you going on a hunt or something? You look like you’ve seen a ghost!” Apparently Sam had been working on his collection, because the bitchface he threw him seemed to be new. “I’d appreciate not being forced to listen to your sex life, Jerk!” “Bitch.”

Once his brother was back in his room, probably looking for something to cover his ears, Dean turned to Cas and said with a grin on his face: “We should probably not do this here. Come on, I’ve got an idea.” Pulling him further down the corridor, only stopping at his own room for a few seconds and completely disregarding that perfect memory foam mattress, they ended up at the door to the garage. Cas looked confused and asked, “Dean, what are you doing?” “Improvising,” Dean smiled.

Cas seemed to catch on fast because the door was barely closed behind them when Dean felt himself being pushed against it hard. And speaking of hard… the angel’s body was lined up against his perfectly again, one leg pressing against his aching cock. Dean pulled Cas impossibly closer and was amazed to feel him equally aroused.

Still, the last time hadn’t ended well for his then human friend. “Cas,” he spoke up. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want. You know that, right?” “Of course, Dean,” the angel assured him, “But I want to do this. I’ve wanted you for so long. What about you? Do you want to have sex with me?” Absolutely nobody talked like that except Castiel and Dean had to remind himself to breathe because he just loved him so damn much. “Yes, Cas. You have me, you’ll always have me.”

After that everything was easy, instinct taking over. Fumbling with jackets and shirts and one particular trenchcoat, fighting with belts and zippers and kicking off shoes and socks whilst they stumbled towards the Impala. Dean had a rare moment of revelation, understanding that this was the perfect final piece of their story.

That car, bought by his father long before he was even born after some advice from his future son, had been the one constant throughout his life. The one home he could always rely on. The most important object in pretty much the whole universe, witness to all the world ending scenarios they had survived. Now it would be the place where he would finally find peace and love.

After he opened her door, Cas didn’t hesitate a moment before pushing him onto the back seat. Frantically seeking out his contact, Dean pulled him in over his own body. The angel planted himself on top of him, that gorgeous smooth skin in contact with his everywhere at once. They exchanged a few heated kisses whilst discovering each other with their hands.

Dean raked his nails over Castiel’s back down towards the small dip right above his ass, which earned him a deep groan and – oh shit! He threw his head back into the seat when he felt Cas roll his hips into his own, trapping their erections together in glorious friction. But it wasn’t enough. “Cas,” he was panting. “Oh god, you feel so good. Wanna feel you Cas. Please!” “Everything you want, sweetheart,” breathed Cas, “Tell me.” Looking over the angel’s shoulder he pointed at the reason they had to stop at his room earlier. “There is lube in my pocket.”

For a few seconds he felt the cold air as Castiel climbed out of the car to retrieve the small bottle, but then his warmth was back on top of him, kissing him slow and sweet. Cas lubed up his fingers and Dean spread his legs for him, presenting his hole. Carefully, heart racing, he guided Castiel’s hand towards it and helped him trace the tight muscle around it. He let out a gasp when he finally felt the contact.

Apparently he didn’t need to worry about them both being new at this. Judging by the way the angel’s finger gently circled his entrance whilst he dropped kisses all over his body, he must’ve stumbled upon a very specific folder on Dean’s laptop. Cas sucked one of his nipples into his mouth as his finger pushed inside just barely and Dean squirmed beneath his touch. It felt like too much and not enough at the same time and he was completely lost.

Soon he was rocking down on three of Castiel’s fingers, desperate for more. He wanted to be filled, to finally, after all those years of pining, feel them joined together like they belonged. “Cas,” he just managed to plead, “I need you now, please! I’m ready!” “You’re beautiful, Dean. You are always beautiful, but to see you like this, so open for me. I love you so much!” “Love you, too, babe, but please get on with it! Wanna feel you fill me up like nobody has before,” Dean impatiently begged.

Cas planted a small kiss on his mouth before slicking up his cock and guiding himself towards Dean’s hole. Slowly he pushed inside, holding eye contact the entire time. “Fuck,” that feeling was like nothing Dean had ever experienced before. “You’re amazing Cas! You feel so good.” “Are you sure I’m not hurting you? You’re so tight, Dean.” “I’m good, just move! Please!”

Dean hooked his legs behind Castiel’s back to give him more leverage and started meeting his slow thrusts. “Cas!” he suddenly screamed, “Right there!” A few more well-angled thrusts and he wasn’t able to think at all anymore. Becoming a writhing, squirming mess on the back seat of his car, Cas was taking him apart and rebuilding him into a better version of himself, just as he had done when they first met in hell twelve years earlier.

Taking Dean’s neglected cock into his hand, Cas added the final touch to his demise and Dean came all over his stomach. A few more thrusts and the angel was right behind, filling him up with his hot release. He pulled out before resting his body on Dean’s. “I love you,” they both said in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I would love to hear what you think about this story in the comments. If you'd like to follow me on Twitter, I'm [Darynidia](https://twitter.com/Darynidia1) over there.


End file.
